An 'S' On Her Chest
by ShadowAuthor435
Summary: When Raven sees nowhere else to go after leaving Azarath she finds Slade. A man who ask for an apprentice and an assassin. Not hard, right? Well try going up against the Teen Titans. Writers are ShadowAuthor435 and Pizzachic. *Put on Hiatus*
1. Slade

_**Chapter 1**_

Here I am, Rachel Roth. I'm currently floating through dimensions right now. I have just left Azarath. The place I was raised, protected, and taught. I wish I could have a guardian angel with me. I always felt so alone. Now more than ever. I was going to a new planet called Earth. It was supposedly supposed to be better for me. I didn't understand how any place could be better than home.

As I burst through I was thrown into a cold alleyway. In the distance I saw a spiky- haired boy in a traffic light suit and a domino mask. He didn't look like he wanted trouble but I could have sworn I recognized him from somewhere. I shrugged it off and began to walk throug the city.

There was a dark café up ahead that looked intriguing. I walked inside. The walls were made of what looked like obsidian, there were only two windows on either side of the café, the tables and chairs were made of a dark oak, and there was a bar where tea and coffee were being served. I walked forward to the bar and sat down in one of the stools.

"Tea please" I asked.

"Make that two" A slightly seductive, deep voice said from next to me.

I looked to the right and saw a well- built man with snow white hair and a goatee with a eyepatch over his left eye.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. Slade Wilson" He stuck out his hand which I cautiously shook.

"Rachel Roth, but call me Raven."

"You seem to fit it enough." He said, examining me.

I raised my eyebrow and asked:

"Can I help you?"

"That is yet to be determined."

"What exactly do I 'seem to fit enough'?"

"I'm looking for a bit of help. I need an apprentice. Are you interested?"

"I'll give it some thought" I noted.

He pulled out a note and put it in my hand. I looked down at the folded up note. I looked up to ask him what it was but he was gone. I unfolded the note.

_In case you change your mind._

_884-751- 8748_

I folded it back up and slid it into my pocket and mumbled to myself:

"Might as well find a payphone."


	2. The Comfort of Tea and Explosions

_**Chapter Two: The Comfort of Tea and Explosions**_

Tea, a complete paradox.

Its taste seemed to fail me. The foreignness disgraced itself upon my tongue with enough prominence that it brought heaviness to my heart. Its warmth, its taste—its essence was wrong. Tea is a calming agent, a small reminder of the ones that raised me. But now as I felt this disgraceful liquid bubble within my core, the thought of home has never felt so sweet…and so lonely.

My grip upon the porcelain mug tightened subtly.

I catch this instantly and try to calm myself. Those lovely words spill from my mouth in a whisper.

_Azarath…_

I close my eyes.

Impassiveness is strength…

_Metrion…_

The world falters and melts around me.

Containment is my refuge…

_Zinthos…_

The dangerous emotions simmer deep within my soul, buried, where they belong. Logic is only accepted here.

I opened my eyes and ignore the strange looks given to me.

"Umm…Miss," said a hesitant voice beside me.

I turn my head.

Green skin and a goofy metallic mask. I raise a brow.

Suddenly a shudder rips through me. Apprehension slithers up my spine and crawls through my brain.

A strong force has streaked across the cosmos.

"A-are you okay?"

An electric jade glow, its coming—fast, impact…soon. Too close.

My eyes dilate.

Before I could develop a second thought…

The world shattered in a sea of emerald. I watch as the guy beside me disappears inside its peculiar light flames.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

I have yet to find the green-skinned boy next to me…hopefully he is okay. But worrying is a useless task, that accomplishes nothing but helplessness.

The screams threaten to deafen me. Millions of shrills harmonious, they bleed and blend within each other to create one ominous sound of terror. They're bodies blind me. Everyone is fleeing from the trouble that caused this, trouble that I don't want to encounter.

…not without observation.

I flee from the restaurant and go straight towards the first glance of safety but not before I notice in my peripheral vision, the smashing of a payphone by a fiery-head figure. Metal shards raining onto grey pavement.

I feel my emoticlones charge with intention.

_You must go save them…_

A foolish statement.

Without hesitation I dash away from the mayhem and go into the solemn darkness of an alley. Earth couldn't possibly be my safe haven. More destruction has happened here in a few hours than a few years in Azarath.

I take in a quick breath and drown inside the shadows. My fingers touch the cool earthiness of brick as I deliberate everything with pitiless logic.

The shadows are impassive and comforting. I allow them to wrap their unfeelingness around my gist. The appeasing draftiness seeps into the hollows of my dark cloak and sing my ashen flesh electric. Here I can control myself and cause no destruction. My heart beats without acknowledgment of another breath.

An hour and a half I have been here…

I blow a stray hair from my eye, my breath, a sound I can suddenly hear.

The screams have died down to an unsettling silence. Fear must be an accepted emotion on Earth…I should not be on this planet…

Chaos rings from my ears and I peer from the night.

Trouble is not an it but a she. A species of alien, elusive and notoriously powerful. The emotions emitted from her are like that of energy from atomic fusion. Powerful and deadly. The agony and utter fear is enough to suffocate me.

Her pained screams rip throughout the atmosphere; she constantly bangs her bonded wrists against sturdy surfaces.

She's trying to break the handcuffs…

-a strange weapons slashes through the night, gleaming in the air. With a clang from the alien's headdress, she is blown forward. She recovers quickly and lets out a deep growl like she's been disgraced. Electric green eyes blazed with fury. Hasn't anyone understood that perhaps she is just trying to escape her bondage?

It is no other than the thorn-haired boy.

My eyes widen.

The action was thoughtless.

Bravery is illuminated at the scene, I could feel her fingers wrap around my sockets. _Are you seeing this?_

_I should help…_

Timid lingers behind, shaky hands bury deep within my mind. _You will only cause more pain…_

_I am not a heroic person…_

A raspy voice breaks my thoughts. Emoticlones vanish.

"Who are you?"

He gets into a fighter's position. I see the ire that burns from her heart. I shudder and close my eyes. The darkness is beckoning me.

Earth was supposed to be a peaceful planet.

I'm not used to such chaos. I internally thank my teachers for passing on their wisdoms of self-containment to me. But as I lean against cold metal in a damp alleyway, exhausted and slightly unruffled from the unexpected disaster, I can't help but think…

Why was I destined here?

Was this simply a taunt from fate?

Emotions sizzle something terrible from the embers of my soul. I need my mantra. Emotions are the purest sin; aloofness and logic are the wombs of true power. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, filling my lungs with life.

-A force is impacted. The sound of crunched concrete is unnervingly close.

I attempt to ignore this. I keep my eyes closed. Conflicting whether I should help or not.

-a loud boom, stabs me in the ear. My train of thought faltered. I'm caught off guard.

A trashcan implodes with shadow energy.

My heart plummets.

I'm unstable. For that one moment, I just wanted to go home and all the bitterness and dread inside me seemed to seize my emoticlones. I had no ways of adapting to this; I've never felt so helpless and unstable. This emotional feeble wreck of a soul that was me. If I could not control myself now at seventeen, what is stopping me from creating a blood-spattered apocalypse less than a year from now?

"Quite unnerving," said a familiar voice. "Isn't it…"

I turn to the face of a Slade Wilson. He nodded his head in polite greetings then turned to face the disaster.

How did I not sense him?

"You have no idea," I said. Though my voice was cool and collected, I knew that deep inside, buried within the dark embers of my layered essence. I was a girl that was ready to explode into nothingness.

"Violence is at its worst when it's meaningless," said Slade in his safe and impassive voice. A hold in a shudder, something isn't right. I detect regret and loneliness—and then something more complex.

"They don't understand," I said.

"Yes—_they_ don't but with simple observation..."

"Perhaps they need someone to help them," I said.

"Perhaps," said refined voice. "If that someone were bubbly and bright."

"Bubbly and bright," I repeat. The words leave a sour taste in my mouth. I am not someone who is bubbly and bright. I am not someone who could help. I try to keep my mind off the words. "Um…is Earth always so…"

"Chaotic," said Slade. He chuckled. "…No, but those trouble-makers out there make life more complicated…"

-another explosion. More yelling, more voices. I can detect the green one.

_They need someone to guide them, maybe they just need a little help_," I hear Brave whisper to me.

"It isn't safe here," said Slade suddenly.

-Something flies and more anarchy is started.

"Please, come with me," said Slade. He takes his hand out to me. I warily take it.

And with Slade, I am directed out of the destruction called justice.


End file.
